


The Parting Glass

by ronandhermy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronandhermy/pseuds/ronandhermy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian calls home and Debbie is the one to answer. Pre-Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting Glass

She’d been at the Albi purely out of chance. One of her classmates was supposed to meet her there for some school project but had bailed at the last minute. She would have minded it except she was now accustomed to the sinking feeling in her gut that accompanied disappointment. Instead of heading back home she stuck around, everyone knew her there anyway, and worked on some homework at the bar.

She tried to keep herself busy so she didn’t have too much time to think about everything. Like where Ian was. Or how to keep Carl from going to Juvie. Or how to prevent Lip from messing up his full ride. Or where Ian was. It always seemed to come back to Ian now in days. Her sweet big brother with hair to match her own had run away and no one seemed to have a clue where to. 

Kev had gone to chase some skinheads from behind the dumpster and he’d left Debbie in charge of the bar, knowing she wouldn’t let the regulars get away with any bullshit. He hadn’t even been gone a minute when the phone began to ring. Huffing a bit she got up and answered it.

“This is the Alibi, how may I help you?” she asked as politely as she could.

“Debbie?” came the surprised, and familiar voice. 

“Ian?” she returned, equally surprised. She turned away from the bar and hunched her shoulders in a bit, almost as if she could protect this small link by her physical presence. 

“Hey Debs,” came the quiet and shy voice of her older brother. A voice that sounded so very tired. 

“Ian, where in the hell are you? We’re all worried sick,” Debbie began, her voice becoming strained. 

“Look Debs I don’t have long to talk. I was just calling to let you guys know I’m all right. I’ll…I’ll be all right. I just gotta do a few things first,” Ian spoke quickly and Debbie could almost see him looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around.

“But you’re coming home, right? You’ll come home,” Debbie demanded, her voice threatening to crack. But she wouldn’t let it. Not for the all the world would she let Ian hear her break.

“Yeah. Just, not now. It might take awhile but I just wanted to let you know I’m ok.” 

And Debbie could hear the lie. 

“Ok,” Debbie half-whispered as she tried to keep her breathing normal. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ian said back, and for a moment it was like he was standing beside her. And then he said, “I gotta go.”

“Ian,” Debbie began, desperate, but before she could say anything more she was met with a dial tone. 

She stood there, holding the phone before gently placing the receiver back down. And then she was sliding down to sit on the floor behind the bar, her face in her hands as she tried, and failed, to keep the tears from coming. As the tears stung her eyes and slid down her cheeks all Debbie could think was “Why does everybody leave?”

What she really wanted to ask, but feared the answer too much to ever say aloud, was “Why does everyone leave me?” 

And the Alibi gave no reply save the clink of half-filled glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
